Here with me
by vairee
Summary: Su juego se volcó en su contra. Era patético estar así por alguien como "Ella". Las palabras de Ishida resonaron en su cabeza —Nunca digas Nunca, Kurosaki— sonrió con amargura. Quien diría que su perdición sería Kuchiki Rukia. /UA/.
1. Ladrón que roba a Ladrón

Primero que nada, Bienvenidos a todos(as), llevo muchos años siendo escritora silenciosa, espero y me disculpen a las muchas historias que no deje reviews, ojala y no me castiguen por eso, pero soy bastante ignorante para agarrarle el modo a Fanfiction, ahí si alguien tiene algo de compasión de mí y me ofrece algo de su ayuda gustosa la recibiré (:, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero y sea de su agrado y sí no pues también jaja. Bueno no las entretengo más y ojalá y disfruten.

Trama:Se genera en un periodo totalmente actual, es completamente Universo Alterno, en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, trato de asemejarlo lo más que puedo a la historia real, aunque claro con un pequeño toque mio.

Veremos a unIchigo mucho mas confiando en cuanto al tema con las mujeres, pero dejándole aun esa personalidad que vuelve a las chicas locas, con su carácter huraño y cálido.

Una Rukiacomo una mujer muy segura de sí misma y no dejarse de nadie, pero a la vez compasiva.

Las edades de los personajes varia, Ichigo lo conservo con la edad de 18 años al igual que lo demás personajes excepto a Rukia con un año menor pero están todos en el mismo grado de escolaridad.

Bueno Ya no enfado más! (:

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen al mangaka KuboTite, yo solo los adapto a una historia ficticia sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Letras en cursiva son "_Pensamientos"_de los personajes

Los números entre paréntesis (*) Utilizo para explicar el significo de la palabra por ente.

Capítulo I

Ladrón que roba a Ladrón

Ichigo sintió arder su boca, la sangre brotaba escandalosa de su labio inferior, Renji le había dado un buen porrazo con el Shinai(1), él sabía perfectamente que el muy cabrón lo había hecho a propósito.

Empezaron las prácticas en el dōjō de Zaraki Sempai(2) esa mañana, faltaban unas semanas para participar en el campeonato estatal.

En ese momento no usaban los protectores, porque se suponía que era un entrenamiento para calentar. Pero más que calentar, le hirvieron los cabales al ver la sonrisa de gozo del pelirrojo cuando Yumichika levanto la bandera a favor de Renji.

_Joder_, a él nadie lo humillaba y mucho menos de esa manera, sin importarle se lanzo contra el pelirrojo y le propinó con verdaderas ganas un fuerte trancazo en la nariz con el shinai, el pelirrojo se tambaleo debido al impacto y soltó un alarido de dolor. Seguro le había roto nariz, pero que importaba ya tenía la cara fea de todas formas.

-Te hice un favor Abarai, a ver si con eso se te quita la cara de retrasado que te cargas, esto te enseñará a no hacer trampa, maldito gilipollas- escupió Ichigo venenosamente al observar a Renji sangrar a charcos por la nariz.

El aludido se llevo las manos a la zona afectada y miro con odio al pelinaranja.

-¡ESTO TE COSTARÁ, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! –gritó con cólera el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre Ichigo.

Y comenzó la pelea.

Rodaron por el suelo, tirándose puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, Ichigo sentía demasiada ira contra el pelirrojo, pero gracias a sus dotes y reflejos del Kendō(3), le demostraría quien era mejor. Renji lanzo un puñetazo directamente a la cara de Ichigo, pero éste último lo atrapó en el aire para doblarle la muñeca y tumbarlo, Renji perdió la concentración y eso fue un punto ganador para el ambarino pegándole un cabezazo y dejarlo en el suelo.

Los demás compañeros del dōjō gritaban y hacían bulla alrededor de ellos.

-¡YA BASTA!- una imponente voz se hizo resonar en todo el recinto, Zaraki Kembachi se abría paso entre los alumnos y estos lo observaban con temor.

- ¡Ustedes mariquitas sepárense, o lo haré yo a las malas!- Pronunció el corpulento hombre mientras que con su mano sostenía la empuñadura de una katana y la mitad de la punta reposaba en su hombro.

Ichigo y Renji decidieron hacerle caso. Ichigo sabía de ante mano que no era bueno provocar al sempai, pero no había podido controlar su rabia.

-Zaraki Sempai- pronunciaron ambos jóvenes al unisolo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ichigo sintió el filo de la espada de Zaraki a milímetros de su cara y trago saliva. Volteo a ver Kempachi y éste lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

-No te pondré una penalización con el anciano Kurosaki Ichigo, ya que eres el mejor estudiante que tengo en Kendō, pero por tu falta no competirás en la estatal- dijo con tono gutural el sempai.

Ichigo procesaba las palabras de Zaraki, estaba jodido, más que ¡jodido!, por ese imbécil retrasado se había quedado sin competir, él, uno de los más reconocidos en todo Japón. Apretó los puños, _esto __no __se __iba __a __quedar __así._

-Pero Kempachi Sempai, ese mierda de Abarai Renji fue el que comenzó el pleito, no puede hacerme esto, soy el mejor en Kendō y usted lo sabe, si no voy yo ¿quién va ir en mi lugar? ¡Es una locura la que está diciendo!- articulo en un arranque de nerviosismo y coraje.

-Cuida tus palabras Kurosaki, tal vez tengas razón en que estoy loco, pero soy tu sempai y aquí se hace lo que yo ordene.- anuncio con fuerza.- Y da gracias que no le diré nada al viejo de Yamamoto, en cuanto a quien ocupara tu lugar, será Abarai.- pronuncio mostrando sus filosos dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO, SE LE HA SAFADO UN TORNILLO!- grito Ichigo fuera de sí, todos los alumnos ante la contestación del joven Kurosaki se quedaron anonados, nunca nadie le había levantado la voz al sempai, y el último que lo hizo, no vivió lo suficiente para contarlo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, que ¡va!, re que te cagado, ahora temía por su pellejo el joven de peculiares cabellos.

Kempachi bajo su cabeza unos centímetros para quedar a la altura de Ichigo, y vaya que el chico media más de 1.90

Zaraki lo observo y le sonrió siniestramente. Ichigo sudo frio, esperaba con resignación su final.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¡los tienes bien puestos eh!, pero no te equivocas al decir que tengo la cabeza deschavetada, aun así es mi decisión final, Abarai ira en tu lugar.- sentencio Zaraki con lentitud al observar que la expresión de Ichigo se endurecía al escuchar el nombre de su rival.

- Y que les quede bien claro a todos, que no permitiré peleas callejeras en mi Dōjō- indicó el estridente hombre.- Una cosa más, si alguien se llega enterar de esta riña, el viejo Yamamoto me hará sufrir a mí, y yo los hare sufrir a ustedes, esto va para todos, en especial para ti Kurosaki- dijo señalando al chico.

- ¡Ahora a las duchas malditos puercos!-.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al lugar dicho.

Ichigo se dirigió a los vestidores, estaba encolerizado. Volteo a mirar a Renji, este se encontraba con el calvo de Ikkaku, vio que la acción era correspondía por el pelirrojo y éste le soltaba una sonrisa de pura satisfacción _¡Maldito Cabronazo!, vamos __aver __quien __ríe __al __último._

-La has vuelto hacer Kurosaki, ahora ¿Qué harás que te suspendieron de la estatal?- pregunto Ishida acercándose a él.

- Ni me lo recuerdes Ishida, ese marica me las pagara todas juntas- sentenció.

-Pero no has escuchado a Zaraki Sempai, por un momento temí por tu vida, ya nadie me diría estupideces todos los días.- dijo socarronamente mientras sacaba ropa limpia de los vestidores.

- Cierra la boca cuatro ojos, y claro que tengo en cuenta lo que me dijo el Sempai, me las cobraré una por una, pero de otra forma, ya me lo pensare después, será algo que le duela en verdad. Deseara no haber nacido- expresó estirándose los brazos.

- Kurosaki, no crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio-.

- Demasiado enserio Ishida, soy el mejor en kendō, por kami, es suicida que mande al retrasado.- Ichigo se jalo la cara con desesperación

- Eso no lo es todo Kurosaki, deberías dejar a Abarai por la paz, o por lo menos cortejar a una linda señorita, quizás te haga olvidar tu amargura- señalo Ishida subiendo sus lentes caídos con su dedo índice.

Ichigo lo volteo a ver con escepticismo

-¿Para qué Ishida?, además sabes bien que mi futuro está asegurado, puedo ir a cualquier Universidad, en cuanto interesarme a una sola mujer cuando hay tantas, ellas solas vienen a mí- explicó encogiéndose los hombros como si fuera de lo más normal.

Y era cierto. Kurosaki Ichigo era un hombre apuesto, con la complexión de un adonis por los años practicando el kendō, poseía una cabellera peculiar, naranja, con unos ojos grandes y ambarinos.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que él quería. Nunca nadie le decía que no, por eso la rivalidad antaña con Renji Abarai, desde que él llegó solo quería mostrar una máscara falsa, aparentando ser el chico bueno y amable, eso lo cabreaba de sobremanera, por lo menos él no disfrazaba ser quien era.

Actualmente se encontraban en su último año de preparatoria, el Instituto Karakura, uno de los mejores colegios de Japón, su amigo Ishida era el número uno en tener las mejores notas.

-Espero no escucharte en mucho tiempo que te tragues tus palabras.- respondió Ishida colocando una toalla en sus hombros.

-Nunca Ishida, escúchalo bien, Nunca.- recalcó con una sonrisa curveada mientras se deshacía de su ropa sucia.

Ishida suspiró al escuchar a su amigo.- Nunca digas Nunca Kurosaki, la vida da demasiadas vueltas y cuando llegue ese día no voy a querer decir te lo dije- musitó con voz cansina el caucásico.

-Como sea, me quiero dar una ducha, apesto de los mil diablos- dijo Ichigo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Ishida lo miro de hito en hito, medito las palabras que dijo el ambarino unos momentos atrás, esperaba que las medidas que había optado su amigo no repercutieran a la mala, en fin, las personas solo cambiaban cuando tocaban fondo, con esto siguió el mismo camino de Ichigo.

…

-¿¡ Que hiciste que cosa!, rayos Renji, tú eres mucho mejor persona que ese idiota, no puedo creer que hayas caído en su provocación- rezongo la imperiosa voz de una mujer por celular, Renji tenía una acalorada conversación con su mejor amiga en ese instante.

-Rukia tu me conoces mejor que nadie, el teñido acabo con la poca paciencia que tengo y sabes que fue justo lo que hice, se lo tiene merecido, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, no le iba dar el gusto- se defendió el pelirrojo con extraños tatuajes que surcaban sus cejas.

- Esta bien, tienes razón, pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer lo que quiera a ese Imbécil- profirió Rukia iracunda.

Renji sonrió sin que ella fuese testigo, como adoraba a esa mujer, aunque fueran amigos, siempre tuvo sentimientos encontrados desde que se conocieron, no solo era por su belleza y elegancia, su sencillez y altanería le encantaban, alguien que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, simplemente única.

-Hey tranquila, se supone que el molesto soy yo, a parte como buen castigo iré yo en su lugar a la estatal, te aseguro que eso le jodio mas que cualquier cosa-.

-Espero que no la agarre contra ti Renji, por lo que me has contado es una persona nefasta- expreso la mujer.

-No le tengo miedo Rukia, además el tenerte a mi lado me da fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier cosa- Soltó el pelirrojo sonrojado.

Rukia removió sus manos con nerviosismo, Renji siempre había sido atento y amable con ella, era un hombre fuerte y una persona con una lealtad increíble. Cuando estaba con él, se sentía tranquila y aliviada. A ciencia cierta no podía definir en claro sus sentimientos. Era su único amigo.

–Somos un equipo, no es así- resaltó.

Entonces Renji decidió que se lo jugaría todo por ella, ya no importaba nada mas, quizás tuviera una oportunidad, ese pequeño rayo de esperanza nadie se lo arrebataría. A fin de cuentas Rukia era su estrella…

-¿Podre verte hoy?- formulo con ansiedad, aún seguía sonrojado.

-Verás, estaba pensando lo mismo, quiero darte una sorpresa a la hora de la salida.- contesto entusiasta.

-Viniendo de ti, todo es bueno- afirmó el pelirrojo, Rukia por un momento pensó que era un halago, pero Renji era así, lindo y considerado, no quería hacerse conclusiones rápidas.

-Bien te veré a la salida, y deja de meterte en líos o si no iré a poner orden.- contesto risueña y a la vez severa.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas, te veo hasta entonces.- con esto se despidió el pelirrojo cortando la llamada y guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos por un momento para recordar el rostro de ella. Observo la cancha del Instituto, viro sobre sus talones y camino lentamente hacia su salón. Tenía clase en 10 minutos.

…

Rukia se dirigía al Instituto Karakura, se encontraba un poco alterada y a la vez alegre, era un sentimiento extraño de definir, le había costado lograr que Byakuya Kuchiki, su ni-sama, le otorgara el permiso para ingresar al Instituto Karakura, pero gracias a la aportación de Renji, su ni sama lo reconsideró por última vez. Rukia sabía que no era exactamente porque le tuviera afecto al pelirrojo, sino por la confianza que tenía en él, a fin de cuentas se conocían desde que eran unos críos.

Aparte ella quería entablar algún tipo de vida social, no se quejaba por la educación que recibió en casa durante años, siempre fue excelente, pero al cabo no era lo mismo. Siempre estaba sola, era algo abrumador.

-Hemos llegado señorita Kuchiki sama- hablo el chofer

La pequeña Kuchiki salió de sus cavilaciones- Gracias Alfred, y deja los distintivos conmigo, solo llámame Rukia - corroboro.

El chofer se bajo del auto para abrir rápidamente la puerta de la Kuchiki.

-No te hubieras molestado Alfred- le sonrió sincera

-No es una molestia señorita Kuchiki Sama, aquí la espero-el chofer hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

Rukia le dio nuevamente las gracias, ella no creía en la distinción de clases o que se refirieran a su persona como si fuese un reina, con esto se encamino a la entrada del Instituto, llego justo a tiempo de la hora de la salida, había cientos de personas a los alrededores, se abochorno un poco, aunque no fuera la primera vez que visitaba a Renji, sintió más nervios que nunca, así que decidió buscarlo por su cuenta.

…

-¡Kurosaki Kun!, ¿Estás bien?, te hizo daño Abarai Kun?-.

Ichigo escucho la voz aguda de Orihime Inoue, volteo para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de cabellera naranja y brillante, esbelta pero curvilínea.

-Inoue, pero como te has enterado.- respondió Ichigo con un deje de sorpresa.- Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo tengo una pequeña herida en el labio- dijo mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa tranquila.

La chica se sonrojo al ver la expresión dulce que le brindaba el pelinaranja.

-Todo el mundo habla de ello Ichigo, vaya si te dio un buen porrazo- se hizo notar la voz de Tsatsuki, ésta le miro con interés la herida.

-Solo en el ego- comento Ishida con suspicacia antes de que Ichigo contestara, el ambarino lo miro con odio mientras éste sonreía triunfal.

-El tampoco se fue limpio Tsatsuki- recrimino Ichigo.

-Es cierto, vi que Abarai Kun tenía la nariz morada hace unos momentos.- afirmó la castaña poniendo un dedo en su barbilla recordando.

-ICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO- los tres chicos voltearon para encontrarse con un desesperado Keigo que corría hacia ellos.

El pelinaranja le dio el recibimiento de siempre, con el maletín que cargaba le dio un buen golpe para mandarlo a volar unos cuantos metros.

-Kurosaki, deberías aprender a ser más educado con las personas- resoplo el caucásico de Ishida acercándose junto con Mizuiro y Chad.

-De todos modos venia fastidiando todo el camino, por lo menos estará callado por un buen rato- esa fue la voz de Mizuiro mientras tecleaba su celular ágilmente.

-Ichi..go qu..e ma..al amig..o ere..s- lloriqueó el castaño mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¡Cállate!- esta vez fue Tsatsuki la que zambullo con su pie la cabeza del castaño en el suelo.

-Vámonos ya de aquí, no estoy de humor para nada- hablo esta vez el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

-Nunca lo estás- afirmo Ishida.

Ichigo decidió encaminarse con sus amigos detrás de él hacia sus respectivos hogares, les platicaba sobre la pelea sucedida en la mañana y sobre su suspensión en la estatal, hasta que sintió que alguien más pequeño chocaba contra él, la persona iba a caer debido al impacto pero el ambarino fue más veloz y logro sujetarla del brazo.

Se dio cuenta de que era una mujer menuda que apenas pasaba del 1.50

-Lo siento mucho no te vi- se disculpo el ambarino que veía con especial interés a la chica.

….

Rukia no hallaba a Renji entre tanta gente, de repente logro visualizarlo a lo lejos pero él no se había dado cuenta, por la emoción contenida de la pequeña Kuchiki al poderlo encontrar al fin, no se dio cuenta que había una persona enfrente, chocando y haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos instintivamente para recibir el golpe contra el suelo, pero sintió que una mano grande la sujetaba ferviente de su delgado brazo.

Escucho la voz ronca de un hombre disculpándose, Rukia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue que el tipo era guapísimo, sintió un suave cosquilleo en su brazo cuando el disminuyo el agarre en su brazo y le dio una suave caricia con el pulgar, pero agito la cabeza y decidió concentrarse, se sintió ofendida, que confianzas se creía tener ese tipo con ella.

-Deberías tener cuidado, ahora si me puedes soltar, me harías un gran favor- sugirió la pequeña Kuchiki con un hilo de voz, sentía que él invadía su espacio personal.

Ichigo se molesto ante la actitud de la chica, quien se creía esa enana mandona, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a la mujer, el perfume que destilaba invadía por completo sus fosas nasales, era hipnotizante, no olía al típico aroma de rosas y frutas, era diferente. Era dulce y sutil. El pelinaranja quedo intrigado con sus ojos, eran los más increíbles que vio alguna vez en su vida. Aun no descifraba el color exacto, _tal __vez __eran __¿azul __zafiro __o __violetas __acaso?,_se acerco más hacia ella y le respondió en un susurro.

-Lástima que no le hago favores a enanas mandonas-.

Rukia se quedo pasmada, pero como la había llamado ese idiota, a no, ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie menos por un mequetrefe como él.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes Idiota cabeza de zanahoria- le gritó con furia.

Al pelinaranja se le deformo la cara del disgusto, esa enana le había levantado la voz, ninguna mujer le había hablado de esa manera, aferro fuerte su mano en el brazo de ella al grado de lastimarla, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas hasta que un Keigo ya recuperado los interrumpió.

-¡Oh por dios!, tu eres la hermana del magnate Byakuya Kuchiki- afirmo el castaño maravillado al observar a Rukia como si de una estrella se tratase.

Entonces Rukia tomo en cuenta a las personas que rodeaban al cabeza de zanahoria en ese momento, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres la observaban con curiosidad a excepción del zopenco.

Se sintió turbada al verse descubierta por el castaño que la miraba con devoción.

-Buen..o yo tengo que irme- irrumpió la Kuchiki al no verse presa del pelinaranja , saliendo lejos de ahí, sentía su corazón desbocar.

Ichigo se encontraba desconcertado, pero que había sido eso, _¿del __magnate __qué?_Se pregunto mentalmente, la observo alejarse para encontrarse con el jodón de Abarai Renji, que diablos tenía que ver con ella.

-Keigo de ¿dónde la conoces?, porque dices que es hermana de un magnate-

-Ichigooo, es increíble que no lo sepas, es Kuchiki Rukia, hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre más poderoso de Japón, siempre sale con él en las revistas de sociales, sorprendente no es así- menciono el castaño mirándose las uñas con arrogancia por su descubrimiento.

-Lo que me sorprende es que sepas leer- Ironizo el ambarino.

-Mi padre es el doctor personal de los Kuchiki, al parecer la van a transferir aquí por lo que me ha contado- secundo Ishida al castaño.

- Y ella que tiene que ver con el desfigurado de Abarai-.

-Esa chica viene casi todos los días a esta hora a visitar a Abarai Kun- pronuncio Orihime pensativa

- Y como sabes eso Inoue san- se aventuro a preguntar Chad que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio

-Bueno, Abarai Kun está en clase de cocina conmigo, salimos a la misma hora- expresó la castaña babeando al recordar los platillos

Todos posaron sus miradas en la castaña con incredulidad. _Vaya __marica_ pensó Ichigo

- Vaya, vaya, así que Abarai tiene una novia rica- dijo Tsatsuki poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras todos observaban la escena de la que eran ajenos el pelirrojo y Rukia.

-Y muy bonita por cierto- dijo Keigo en tono libidinoso llevándose un buen golpe por parte de Tsatski diciendo que era un pervertido.

Ichigo se quedo ensimismado observando con atención a la pareja, _con __que __es __novia __del __retrasado __eh,_ladeo una sonrisa maliciosa, _¿Qué __sentirías __Abarai __Renji __si __le __robara __el __corazón __a __tu __pobre __novia __Kuchiki __Rukia?_Pensó Ichigo con perversidad.

Ishida trataba de descifrar lo que cruzaba por la mente del ambarino, presentía que no era nada bueno, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Kurosaki no estarás pensando en alguna burrada- dijo subiéndose los lentes.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Ishida, te dije que me las cobraría una por una-.

-Pero Kurosaki, ¡por kami!, supéralo qué culpa tiene la pobre chica- musito exasperado.

-No es que me interese en lo absoluto ella o tenga algo en su contra, es simple, Ladrón que roba a Ladrón.

-Eres un idiota Kurosaki- empezando así una acalorada discusión por la ética poco moral del ambarino

Chad observaba con interés la conversación que sostenían ambos hombres, razono por un momento, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que haría Ichigo, tendría un fatídico desenlace.

* * *

><p>(1) Shinai, espada de bambú que sirve para los entrenamientos de una forma más segura las técnicas de katana.<p>

(2) Sempai, Es el miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía o nivel que ofrece su asistencia.

(3) kendo, disciplina que se vincula al antiguo arte de la confección de espadas y a la esgrima.

¡Hola! de nuevo, ¿qué tal? ¿qué les pareció?, una basura, un asco XD, bueno como comprenderán no soy espectacular haciendo esto, pero le hago la luchita Jojo, cualquier crítica, duda, comentario, o tomatazo háganmelo saber en review o PM, o donde ustedes gusten XD.

Bueno espero con muchas ansias que le haya gustado en verdad, y si quieren hacerme MUY FELIZ, solo os pido que dejen un humilde REVIEW :DDD.

GRACIAAAS, nos vemos muy pronto Besos, y un saludo enorme.

Y que Triunfe por todos lados el ¡ICHIRUKI!


	2. Solo el comienzo

¡Hola ICHIRUKISTAS! Hoy vengo con una nueva carga de esta parejita (:, lamento la demora en verdad, casi me sentí en la gloria cuando vi que les agrado esta historia fue un momento memorable de felicidad .DDD

También les pido una ENORME disculpa por los errores ortográficos y demás que tuvo el primer capítulo pero según yo acomode todo bien pero no se que hizo la pagina que los pensamientos los pego todos al igual que los cambios de escena, casi me muero y me da un shock porque cuando hago algo me gusta hacerlo bien (: así que tenga piedad de mi y no me acribillen XD

Agradezco su paciencia en esta historia porque las cosas iran lentas entre Rukia e Ichigo.

Este fic surgió de la canción Here with me de Dido, de ahí me llego la idea, escúchenla esta buena la canción y pronto entenderán porque el nombre a esta historia.

Bueno ya no molesto más y los dejo leer.

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen al mangaka **KuboTite**, yo solo los adapto a una historia ficticia sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Letras en cursiva son "_Pensamientos"_de los personajes

**Capítulo II**

**Solo el comienzo**

Rukia se dirigía temblorosa hacia Renji, el improvisto con ese tipo la había dejado en ascuas. Por un pequeño lapso se sintió desarmada, _"pero que bobadas estoy pensado, es más claro que el agua, el tipo es un pesado de lo peor"_ se convenció mentalmente y se sintió más tranquila, pues pensó que ya no se cruzaría jamás con la zanahoria viviente, lo mejor sería olvidarlo.

Pero si supiera cuan equivocada estaba, mientras en un lugar cerca de ahí, unos ojos pardos eran testigo de cada acción de ella, que la estudiaba cuidadosamente y no con buenos fines.

– ¡Rukia!–. Gritó Renji de alegría al ver a la menuda mujer. La aludida sonrió cuando el pelirrojo abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero se quedo boquiabierta al ver que éste tenía una enorme contusión que abarcaba toda su nariz.

– Pero Renji, ¡por Kami! tu nariz, te la han partido–. Intento llevar su delicada mano al hematoma.

– ¡Auch!– se quejó –Duele, solo ve de lejos ¿quieres? Fue todo un caos para que la enfermera me pusiera este parche–. Espetó indicando el lugar amoratado.

– Vaya niña te has vuelto, unos días fuera y te encuentro así, fue ese imbécil ¿cierto?– cuestiono Rukia cruzándose de brazos e iniciando un golpeteo impaciente con su pie derecho en el suelo.

– Bueno veras, me tomo desprevenido aunque yo también le di uno bueno– ajustó con una blanca sonrisa.

–Ese infeliz ¡se va a enterar!, dime quien es, le enseñare a respetar– emitió girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados para buscar al culpable entre la gente.

Renji llevo sus manos al rostro de ella para tomarlo suavemente. –Mírame– haciendo que la Kuchiki centrara sus grandes orbes violáceos en los oscuros de él – Estoy perfectamente bien, con tu llegada hasta se me olvido que dolía– confesó apacible.

Rukia torció sus labios nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado, no quería que la viera ruborizarse. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

– Sabes a que he venido, ¿Verdad?.

–A verme, no es ¿así?– pronunció petulante.

– No te la creas tanto– deliberó incómoda – quiero darte una noticia.

– Pero que esperas, es algo malo– objetó visiblemente angustiado.

– No exactamente, pero lo que sí sé, es que Ni sama me concedió el permiso para ingresar mañana al Instituto Karakura– Rukia hizo un mohín con los labios mientras prestaba atención a la expresión del pelirrojo.

Renji no daba crédito a lo que oía, sin pensarlo dos veces abarco a la Kuchiki con sus dos brazos y la apretó fuertemente hacia si para dar giros con ella, la chica era tan menuda que ni siquiera se esforzó al levantarla, se sentía el hombre más afortunado en la tierra, por fin el universo estaba de su lado.

– ¡Por dios Rukia!, es lo mejor que me has dicho– estalló de felicidad contenida.

– Sí, sí, ahora si puedes bajarme te lo puedo contar todo con lujo de detalles, o prefieres partirme a la mitad– le pidió risueña.

Renji la bajo inmediatamente ofreciéndole una disculpa apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

– No sabes el trabajo que me costo que Ni sama aceptara, aún no le agrada mucho la idea del todo pero me puso por condición que siguiera con excelentes notas así no habría problema con mi estancia en este lugar- explico pensante.

-¡No se diga más!, al cabo ya eres lista, que salón te ha signado, espero y sea el mío.- pregunto entusiasmado.

Rukia se quedo pensativa tratando de recordar cual le habían dicho en la oficina del director.

– Creo que es el 15– resolvió – ¿En cuál estás tú?– la pequeña Kuchiki no obtuvo respuesta, pues la expresión de Renji se desencajo– Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?– atavió velozmente.

– No es eso, es solo que– pausó notablemente sombrío– en ese salón esta ese idiota de allá– Renji señalo con su dedo a un grupo de personas, para enfocar a un hombre con gesto arrogante y cabello naranja.

–El es… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia viro hacia el lugar que el pelirrojo le indicó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, entonces el tiempo se detuvo para enfocarlo a él, caminaba con el ceño fruncido junto a las otras persona que había visto, y a su mente abordo la loca idea de que estar con él sería su "_desgracia"_, se sintió lívida sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Renji observo que el gesto de Rukia cambiaba radicalmente, como si le hubiese dado la peor noticia de su vida, aunque realmente lo era, éste lo ignoraba, entonces no entendió la reacción de ella, pues ni siquiera albergaba en su cabeza que esos dos ya se "conocían", ni de qué manera.

– ¿Te sientes bien Rukia?– dijo con preocupación.

– Si… de repente me dieron náuseas– contesto ácida, pues el tan solo pensar que compartiría clase con la naranja, no le agrado en lo absoluto, sí, en lo absoluto.

…

– Entonces me ayudaras o seguirás peor que un cura sermoneándome – Ichigo metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras observaba la expresión agónica de Ishida.

-Debería echarte agua bendita, quizás se te quite lo estúpido.- insinuó resuelto. El caucásico estaba cansado ante la obstinación del ambarino.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban con diversión, llevaba fastidiando a Ishida con la misma cantaleta desde el encontronazo con Kuchiki Rukia, ahora partían a sus respectivas casas.

– Pretendes que me ponga a llorar con eso, ¡oh ya sé!– articuló llevándose ambas manos a su boca fingiendo una mueca de asombro.

– Me darás una charla amena sobre la injuria– destilo con ponzoña.

Ishida no aguanto más y explotó.

– ¡Por Dios santo Kurosaki, no sé como pretendes llevarte a la cama a Kuchiki con la sarta de estupideces que te avientas!– replicó con los ojos desorbitados del enojo.

El ambarino lo miro atónito, era muy raro ver a Ishida perder los estribos. – Pero chaval, jamás imagine escucharte hablar como un hombre – le dijo esto para empezar a reírse y darle una buena palmada en el hombro.

Ishida solo puso los ojos en blanco, después se dio cuenta de su falta al expresarse así, e inmediatamente se ruborizo.

– No debí dirigirme así a Kuchiki san, pero en verdad no tienes remedio– reclamo subiéndose los lentes arrepentido.

– Y ya que me había emocionado, por un momento sonaste como hombre– terció desilusionado.

– Además no planeo llegar a tanto con ella– le dijo arrugando la nariz –Solo es una pequeña lección para Abarai, que peor que traerla loca por mí.

Ishida se llevo la palma de su mano hacia su frente para frotársela irritado – Aunque te ofreciera mi ayuda brindándote información sobre lo que sé, no tienes oportunidad con ella Kurosaki, está fuera de tu alcance.

El ambarino bufó molesto – No creo que sea tan difícil, ¡por kami!, anda con el bobalicón –sacudió los hombros con asco de tan solo imaginárselo.

– Mira Kurosaki, no es tan simple, para empezar como harás para que se fije en ti, con la primera impresión que le diste no creo que le hayan quedado ganas de verte.

– Tengo mis encantos– expuso encogiéndose los hombros – Por favor tú crees que no caerá, en menos de un santiamén la traeré a mis pies.

Ishida se rasco el entrecejo hastiado, de verdad que el ambarino tenía el ego inflamado. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la casa de Ichigo.

– Espero que no se inviertan los papeles, te veo mañana en el Instituto– siguió caminando dejando atrás al pelinaranja, pero se paró en seco volteando su rostro por encima del hombro.

– Sabes Kurosaki, de buena manera deberías terminar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde–aconsejó.

Ichigo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender del todo las palabras del caucásico, a él en que le podía afectar la pequeña jugarreta con la menuda mujer

– ¿Entonces cuento contigo?– insistió.

Ishida resoplo vencido, de verdad que tenía la cabeza dura –No quiero ser cómplice de tu caída, Adiós Ichigo– retomo su camino sin voltearlo a ver y alzando la mano en son de despedida.

El ambarino esbozó una sonrisa, de todos modos no necesitaba instrucciones para conquistar a Kuchiki Rukia, total era igual que todas. Mañana seria un día largo. Con esto subió las escaleras del pórtico y se adentro a su Hogar.

…

Rukia se había despertado temprano especialmente esa mañana, sentía un nudo en el estómago del nerviosismo, su primer día de escuela como debería de ser, no estudiando en casa.

Se vistió con el uniforme escolar y se miro en el espejo de la cómoda. Al parecer tenía un lío con su cabello de nueva cuenta, trato de alisarlo y peinarlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano._"Estúpido cabello, ¿es qué no podía ser normal?"_ se rebatió mentalmente, se paso las manos por la falda para alisarla, y decidió que ya estaba lista.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina. Sabía de antemano que Kumiko, la encargada de la cocina que llevaba años trabajando para ellos, no la dejaría levantarse de la mesa hasta que se terminara el último bocado. Y Rukia no tenía tiempo para eso. Rebusco un pedazo de pan al cual le unto un poco de crema mientras bebía un zumo de naranja con los codos apoyados en la barra.

– Señorita Kuchiki sama, pero si el desayuno ya está listo.

Rukia dejo de masticar para voltear a ver a la susodicha, era una mujer bajita y rechoncha que mantenía siempre las mejillas alborozadas.

– Lo siento Kumiko, pero quiero llegar antes, no conozco las instalaciones y Renji no estará disponible para ayudarme, tiene práctica– repuso terminando de deglutir con dificultad para llevarse otro pedazo a la boca.

– Pero Señorita Kuchiki sama, está usted en los huesos, que va a pensar el joven Abarai al verla así–afirmó la mujer mirándola con sus pequeños ojos llenos de preocupación.

Rukia se atraganto tosiendo violentamente al escuchar tal comentario. Se llevo una mano al pecho para inspirar hondo. Volteo a verla con los ojos llorosos por la incipiente asfixia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que va a pensar Renji de mí?–inquirió acalorada.

La mujercita sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se elevaran y sus ojos casi se cerraran, si eso era posible.

– Me refiero a que al joven Abarai no le gustara verla tan flaca, sino no va a tener de donde agarr...– pero no termino de decir su frase ya que por supuesto Rukia se lo había impedido.

– ¡Kumiko por favor!–ladró Rukia exasperada a punto de darle un colapso. _Dios_. La sola idea de que tuviera algo con su mejor amigo le resulto lo más inverosímil del mundo, si era cierto que tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero era por las atenciones y cuidados que dedicaba el pelirrojo a su persona, en resumen, era especial pero no sabía definirlo de que manera.

– Renji es solo un buen amigo y le quiero como tal– aclaro con más calma.

Kumiko se acerco a Rukia, colocando sus manos en cada mejilla de ella juntándolas entre sí. La mujer le sonrió complacida.

– Oh señorita Kuchiki Sama, si viera la cara que pone el joven Abarai cuando la ve, cualquier muchacho mataría por estar con usted.

Para esto ya la había soltado y Rukia la miraba sin entender.

-¿Y cómo me ve Renji?- terció confusa pues nunca vio indicios de que el pelirrojo la mirara diferente a otras personas.

-La mira así- Kumiko se le acerco lo suficiente para poner cara de cordero a medio morir.

Rukia se echo a reír levemente –Claro que no me ve así, te confundes, es mi mejor amigo, solo se preocupa por mi bienestar.

– ¡Pamplinas!, antes en mis tiempos los noviazgos eran formales, había Amor puro blah blah…- Fue lo que Rukia llego asimilar de los parloteos de la mujer pues ya no la escuchaba más, porque su mente viajo muy lejos de ahí, razonando el significado de cuya palabra desconocía. "_Amor… que era el amor en sí"._

Inconscientemente levanto su muñeca para observar la hora de su reloj, le quedaba buen tiempo, pero prefirió despedirse de una vez, dejando a Kumiko sin poder protestar.

– Te lo compensaré, nos vemos más tarde– Rukia salió despedida del lugar a toda prisa, recogió sus cosas en la sala de recibir, y se dirigió hacia fuera, se encontró con que Alfred ya la esperaba fuera del auto para abrirle la puerta. Le dio los buenos días y se encaminaron hacia el Instituto.

Rukia veía por la ventada del auto sin poner mucha atención, _"Amor",_aglomero su mente de nueva cuenta, era cierto que lo leyó en algunos mangas, que lo vio en películas y lo que infirió sobre todo eso. Es que era un sentimiento mutuo, donde se compartían un sin número de cosas intimas y no solo por el deseo pasional, sino de defender con uñas y dientes a aquella persona especial anteponiéndola a su bienestar propio y lo curioso era, que, nunca recibió ninguna de esas cosas.

Los Kuchiki no estaban acostumbrados a recibir o dar muestras de afecto. Su orgullo y prestigio era lo único que bastaba en esa familia. Y Rukia sabía cargar con ese nombre, una carga pesada, pero gracias a Byakuya tenía uno.

Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, llegaron al Instituto. El auto arribó y salió de su ensoñación.

Alfred atendió a la portezuela del carro para que Rukia bajara.

– Le deseo buena suerte en su primer día, señorita Kuchiki sama.

Rukia observo el lugar como si lo viera por primera vez. Se sintió feliz. Hacía un día precioso, un templado mes de Septiembre avecinando el otoño.

– Será pan comido Alfred, ya verás-. Le esbozó una sonrisa al chofer y se adentro al recinto, saco un papelito de su bolso, lo observo y releyó varias veces pero no le entiendo ni pío.

Rukia suspiró, _"Me guiare por mi intuición, que tan difícil puede ser"_ con una actitud tan positivista que nunca creyó tener arranco entonces para la derecha de un pasillo…

…10 minutos después, bastaron para que se rindiera.

Estaba perdida y lo peor es que estaba dando vueltas como idiota.

"_Yo y mi bocaza"_pensó con frustración – Si Alfred, será más que pan comido– imito el tono de voz anterior pero esta vez con sarcasmo.

–Yo y mi estúpido sentido de la orientación, seguro me llevaría un premio– ironizo al aire alzando las cejas con ajuste a la decrepitud de sus comentarios, pues no había nadie que se los aplaudiera, el pasillo se encontraba totalmente desierto "¿Es qué han desaparecido todos?".

Metió la mano en su bolso buscando el croquis, pero al parecer encontraba todo menos el estúpido papel.

Cuando por fin apareció. Lo observo detenidamente. Mostraba varias líneas conectoras hacia la tercera planta. Supuso que eran las escaleras, pues había otras líneas rojas pero estas eran más largas y pensó que por lógica común serian los pasillos. Camino de largo y se encontró con las benditas escaleras.

No había dado el primer paso para subir cuando escucho que alguien se quejaba. Asomo la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de grandes protuberancias y peligrosas curvas, el rostro de ella le resultaba familiar.

La chica tenía el rostro congestionado del esfuerzo, arrastraba un costal con bastantes pelotas. Pero ella no le había visto, estaba bastante ocupada en su tarea.

Rukia iba a seguirse de paso pero se detuvo, el remordimiento le peso no podía dejarla ahí a su suerte a que sufriera un dislocamiento en la espalda.

La chica ahora había tomado una nueva posición para seguir arrastrando, sus brazos estaban flexionados con sus manos arriba de la altura de su hombro sujetando las cuerdas del costal. Trataba de dar grandes zancadas pero no dieron éxito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rukia se acerco a ella y agarro otras cuerdas sueltas, el peso del montón de pelotas se aligero.

La mujer sintió que alguien jalaba con bastante fuerza. Giro confundida para encontrarse con la chica menuda del otro día. _"Pero sí es la novia de Abarai Kun, Kuchiki Rukia"_se afirmó a si misma suficientemente extrañada.

– ¡Muchas gracias¡– voceo aliviada con las mejillas aun coloradas por el esfuerzo.

La chica la observo con gesto curioso, Rukia se incomodo y pensó si tenía algún bicho en la cara que hiciera que la viese de esa forma.

– Tú eres Kuchiki san- asevero más que preguntar, llevándose ambas manos a su boca asombrada. Rukia la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Ah?- profirió sin darse cuenta, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Entonces antes de que Rukia pudiera decirle "Sí", la mujer se le lanzo a los brazos. Para esto Rukia ya había tendido una mano como presentación pero se quedo al aire. La chica la estaba abrazando. Rukia se quedo estupefacta por el gesto.

– Orihime Inoue, ¡Kuchiki san!– dijo llevándose una mano detrás de su larga cabellera – Lamento si te asusté, eso por haberme ayudado, espero que no te haya molestado– a sinceró tímida.

– Par..a nada, Inoue, ¿pero cómo es que me conoces?– murmuro mas para sí misma que para la castaña, pero esta la alcanzo a oír y sabia que ya era bastante extraño que le abrazara sin si quiera conocerse.

– Es que… Bueno tu eres la chica que choco el otro día contra Kurosaki Kun, se tu nombre porque Asano san nos lo ha dicho– explico con increíble afabilidad.

"_¿Kurosaki qué?"_Por un momento la observo sin entender una palabra, pero cuando la castaña repuso el pequeño incidente que había tenido aquel día, azotó el recuerdo en su mente, como el efecto de una ola sumergiéndola hondo, ahora lo recordaba todo, el encuentro con la zanahoria y la voz de Renji diciéndole _"El es Kurosaki Ichigo",_lo había olvidado por completo. Era por eso que ella le resultaba tan familiar.

Orihime le miro con un aire dulzón, ella era bastante perceptiva hasta en los más pequeños detalles y no le paso desapercibido que cuando menciono a Ichigo en las narices de Rukia esta se había quedado congelada.

-Oh ya lo recuerdo- respondió con voz ominosa –Sabes Inoue– pauso– Estoy perdida, me han transferido a penas hoy, y no conozco el lugar no sé si podrías decirme en dónde queda el salón número 15- preguntó volteando a ver el papelito arrugado que tenia por "croquis".

Para esto Orihime se había llevado otra vez las manos al rostro emocionada, Rukia no hallaba el acertijo en su pregunta, ó ¿es que había que ponerse feliz por decir que iba en el salón número 15?.

–Kuchiki san, estas en mi salón, somos compañeras de clase– respondió visiblemente contenta por la "coincidencia" porque si en algo no creía Rukia era en ello. – Podemos ir juntas, la primera hora toca Deportes es por eso que llevo esto– índico al costal que volvía a jalar con vehemencia, no sin antes Rukia sumarse a la misma acción.

–¡Deportes¡– exclamó con fuerza, no sin antes llevarse una buena mirada de incredulidad por parte de la castaña manteniendo las cuerdas sujetas aun, como si fuese lo más raro del mundo, Rukia se dio cuenta y se sintió lerda.

– Digo es que no me he traído ropa para la ocasión, no sabía que tocaba el día de hoy– carraspeo aclarándose la garganta.

Orihime soltó una risita – No te preocupes Kuchiki san, yo puedo prestarte un cambio limpio.

-Que amable de tu parte Inoue- Rukia se sintió agradecida por la hospitalidad de la castaña, pero se preocupo, la ropa de ella le quedaría ¡grandísima! no tenía tan desarrollados sus atributos como los de Orihime, pero era mejor que nada.

Se encaminaron mientras Orihime le hablaba de sus extraños gustos culinarios.

Rukia pensó si no era la mujer más peculiar que había conocido en su vida.

– ¡Orihime!, es que al fin te encuentro, empezaba a preocuparme– Esa fue la voz de Tatsuki que se hizo resonar a lo lejos, estaba en el dintel de la puerta de los vestidores.

Se acerco a paso decidido pero no se había percatado de la presencia de Rukia.

–Tatsuki Chan, lo siento no podía yo sola con las pelotas pero gracias a Kuchiki san he llegado a tiempo– profirió con apuro, pues aun cargaba el costal.

Tatsuki la observo con severidad –Te he dicho que yo iba, pero es que eres tan cabezota– la chica de cabello corto volteo a ver a la acompañante que hasta ese momento había ignorado, Rukia estaba seria dándose cuenta de que Tatsuki levantaba una ceja al verla, como estudiándola.

– Tatsuki Chan ella es Kuchiki san, la chica del otro día la recuerdas – pronuncio Orihime animosa, Tatsuki se acerco observando cuidadosamente a Rukia, esta tuvo que echar su cabeza para atrás por la cercanía.

– ¿Pero si tu eres la princesa verdad?– comento con un deje en la voz.

Rukia por su parte no entendió el comentario _"¿A qué viene eso?"_– ¿Princesa?– la contemplo con expectación.

Tatsuki soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de la menuda mujer dándole un buen palmazo en el hombro en son de confianza y ésta solo le sonrió o al menos eso trató. –Soy Tatsuki Arisawa. Tú eres de las nuestras ¿verdad?, no de esas tías que andan ahí revoloteando sintiéndose la gran ostia.

–¿Em supongo que no?.

Nuevamente Tatsuki se echo a reír por la sagacidad de Rukia.

– ¡Pues me parece estupendo! Ya tenemos defensa central Orihime– manifestó a la castaña que hasta ahora se había encontrado expectante a la charla.

Rukia palideció de la impresión, en qué momento había aceptado que decidieran por ella– ¡¿Qué voy hacer qué?– pregunto despavorida.

–Pues como que ¿qué? Mujer, ¡jugar Football!, le patearemos el pomposo culo a esas arpías– protesto hirviente.

– Así que prepárate porque tu se lo patearas a una en especial que tengo en mente, hoy es el "día de aniquilar brujas" – sonrió con perversidad.

– ¿Y qué tengo que hacer exactamente?– Interpelo con horror.

–Ya te diré cuando estemos en la cancha– dicho esto le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada de auxilio a la castaña mas esta se la devolvió pero de misericordia, porque conocía bien a su amiga, y cuando Tatsuki se proponía algo no había poder divino que le sacara de ahí.

Entonces la pequeña Kuchiki se pregunto si todo aquello era normal o en teoría así eran los días de escuela, pero se fue por una tercera opción que no le gusto para nada y pensó que el karma le estaba dando un inmenso castigo, y se imagino que solo esa pequeña parte, sería tan solo el comienzo, sí, solo el comienzo...

Y exactamente se dio cuenta de que esa no era una escuela normal y que existía la justicia divina, estaba ahí entonces a la mitad de la cancha corriendo como loca tras un balón, con el cabello hecho un desastre, y con la ropa de Orihime, que le quedaba holgadísima, ¡qué va!, parecía que se había puesto una sabana encima y le llegaba por arriba de los muslos ocultándole casi los pantaloncillos, y que alguna retorcida mente pensaría que no los llevaba. Por lo menos los zapatos de Tatsuki no le habían quedado tan mal, si eso era un "consuelo".

Pero este no duro mucho porque en las gradas había unos tipos buenísimos que la observaban y no supo que deseo más en ese momento si desaparecer o ir a patearle el trasero a Renji por haberla convencido de entrar a esa escuela.

Lo peor de todo es que además de los tipos que gritoneaban desde las gradas, había uno en especial con una mata naranja.

Kurosaki Ichigo acechaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Entonces Rukia se sintió desfallecer y pensó que no aguantaría, pero como si una luz del cielo la hubiera iluminado, recordó la persona que era, volvió el apellido Kuchiki a su mente y sintió que le hervía la sangre, no dejaría que un bribón se aprovechara de su humillante situación, le demostraría de que estaba hecha. No por algo era Kuchiki Rukia.

….

Ichigo se encontraba postrado en las gradas, había sido un día agotador. De pronto escucho una voz conocida que lo saco de su "reposo".

Molesto volteo a ver a Grimmjow que barboteaba sobre alguien que parecía llamar demasiado la atención de los hombres. Y la curiosidad mato al gato.

Pues frente a sus narices se encontraba Kuchiki Rukia.

–¡Joder! Esa tía si que tiene buenas piernas– bramó Grimmjow desde lejos siendo acompañado por otros hombres que farfullaban junto a él.

–Pero miren si es la hermosa Kuchiki San– grito un extasiado Keigo que la miraba boquiabierto–Esta vez no perderé mi oportunidad, iré tras ella– se levanto de golpe para bajar las gradas con desesperación, pero no avanzo mucho pues Ichigo se había encargado de meterle el pie, haciendo que el castaño se fuera rodando por todas las gradas quedando semi consciente.

Ishida lo miraba divertido, sabía que Ichigo era un Idiota cuando sentía que algo era de su exclusiva propiedad y que los comentarios de Grimmjow y Asano le habían enfurruñado de sobre manera.

–Me gustaría ver que hay debajo de ese camisón–barboteó Grimmjow lascivamente mientras se llevaba una buena risotada por parte de sus secuaces.

–¡Te puedes callar de una jodida vez!–. Basto para que Grimmjow cerrará la boca y lo volteara a ver con aire furibundo, y también para que todos los que estaban en las gradas centraran su atención en el ambarino.

Se hizo el silencio.

–Por que debería de hacerle caso a una mierda ¿cómo tú?–. Objeto mostrando una mueca de desdén.

–Es que no le interesas.

En sus adentros Ichigo pensó que Grimmjow se le iría encima para molerlo a golpes, pero para su sorpresa este solo le esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

–Lo dices como sí nadie fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti–escupió áspero.

–Es que nadie lo es–. Ichigo mostro sus dientes blancos con arrogancia, llevándose una mirada hosca de los ojos azules de Grimmjow, tenia bien planteado que si no se le iba a golpes era por la misma razón que él, estaba advertido. El carácter impulsivo y violento de Grimmjow lo hacían una persona difícil de controlar, si seguía ahí era simplemente porque conservaba excelentes aptitudes atléticas.

–Quiero verte hacerlo Kurosaki Ichigo– Llamo con desprecio sonriéndole cruelmente.

Ni lento ni dudoso Ichigo viro en dirección hacia Rukia poniendo atención en lo que hacía, la menuda mujer iba con tal velocidad para quitarle el balón a una chica que la embistió tan fuerte derrumbándola y pateando la pelota violentamente hacia Tatsuki.

Todos profirieron un gesto de dolor y compasión por la víctima de Rukia.

Ichigo la miro con desagrado, era sencillamente una mujer grotesca.

–Kurosaki no metas a Kuchiki san en tus embrollos para demostrar tu poca madurez.

Esa fue la voz de Ishida regañándole por las intenciones que se formaban en la cara del ambarino.

–Ichigo esto no está bien– dijo Chad seriamente que observaba junto con Mizuiro la escena.

–Estén tranquilos, solo seré educado y me iré a presentar– dicho esto se relamió los labios con picardía y nadie se atrevió a decir otra palabra. Ishida solo lo meneaba la cabeza en negativa y desespero mientras Chad y Mizuiro se lanzaron miradas furtivas.

Termino el tempestuoso partido para Rukia, habían sido los minutos más largos de toda su existencia. Se enlisto para recoger su bolso que estaba en una banca y limpiarse un poco la cara, su primer día y estaba hecha un caos.

Agarro la toalla que cargaba y se la paso con vehemencia en la cara para cuando se la quito de encima. Se encontró con que unos ojos pardos y una fragancia varonil estaban plantados a unos pasos de ella.

De pronto sintió mucho frío y no por el clima.

Trago saliva fuertemente, decidió tomar un sorbo de agua para aligerar el temblor que sentía en las manos. No perdería ante la zanahoria viviente.

Así que decidió actuar con absoluta indiferencia a su presencia.

–¡Que hay! Te he visto jugar– le dijo Ichigo, a Rukia le pareció que se portaba extraño como si casi fuese amable.

Pero Rukia le ignoro olímpicamente lanzándole una mirada antipática.

Ichigo se impaciento,_"Pero que mujer más difícil"_pensó, aun así insistió.

–Veo que eres nueva… El otro día fui un poco grosero contigo, lo lamento.

–¿Te conozco?– fingió Rukia con desagrado.

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos, _"Como ha podido olvidarme, ¡Por kami!"._

– Bueno Yo soy el chico con el que chocaste el otro día_._

–Con que tú eres el patán que no tiene modales eh.

–Te he pedido disculpas–le replico entre dientes.

Rukia se cruzo de brazos mirándole con superioridad. –Pues felicidades, disculpa aceptada.

"_Estirada"_fue lo que pensó Ichigo cerrando los puños fuertemente, esa mujer lo hacía salir de sus casillas, simplemente era insufrible.

–Trato de ser amable, es que no puedes ser menos hostil?.

–Nadie te lo ha pedido, ¿sí quiera sabes mi nombre tonto?.

–Lo sé todo de ti, Kuchiki Rukia–. Mintió pero sonó tan convincente que la menuda mujer se le creyó.

Error.

Rukia lo miro entre asustada y desconfiada. – Maldito Psicópata, aléjate.

Para su buena suerte, Rukia tomo su bolso de la asa arrastrando la bandolera por el suelo dejando a Ichigo hablando solo.

El ambarino se quedo con la boca abierta, le había dejado ahí plantado como imbécil la muy descarada.

Ah no, a él nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Decidió la persiguió.

–¡Oe! Espera, espera, que te ¡ESPERES!– como no alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo decidió pisar la bandolera que arrastraba la Kuchiki para que no siguiera avanzando pero Rukia iba caminando con tanta desesperación que se regreso con la misma cayendo de bruces a los pies de él, pues no tuvo tiempo de meter las manos.

Ichigo la miro perplejo, su intención no había sido esa, no se imagino que fuera tan estúpida como para no meter las manos.

Intento hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Rukia tembló de la ira creciente. Ese imbécil la había humillado y de qué manera. Se levanto de un tirón con el rostro lleno de tierra.

Ichigo al verla así tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues hizo que la furia de Rukia aumentara a niveles desconocidos desprendiendo un aura maligna.

–Tu asqueroso Imbécil… como te has atrevido– endureció a tal punto su quijada que sus dientes rechinaron.

–¡Espera! Yo no lo he…– Pero no termino su frase porque sintió como una fuerza sobrehumana era descargada en su rostro, Rukia le había pateado la cara con tanta furia que lo hizo volar haciendo que el ambarino cayera de bruces sobre la tierra.

Terminando dicha acción lo fulmino con la mirada y salió enfurecida de ahí.

Ichigo sentía como su cara estaba entumecida por el golpe, se levanto con dificultad escupiendo tierra y para rematar unas sonoras carcajadas se hacían oír desde las gradas.

Lo había humillado…

Viro su rostro para contemplar a Rukia alejarse.

–Te voy a domar fierecilla, de mi cuenta corre que jamás olvides mi nombre– pensó en voz alta y se juro que no solo haría añicos a Abarai Renji, esto ya era personal.

Por otro lado Rukia en su vida jamás se había sentido tan ofendida en su vida por ese Idiota.

Se perdió por un pasillo para serenar su coraje, aun seguía temblando y no sabía por qué. Y sintió pánico por no saber la respuesta.

Lo que si tenía en claro es que nunca, sentiría amor por alguien como Kurosaki Ichigo, si, nunca…

* * *

><p>¡Qué tal! Que me merezco? Pedradas, que me encierren en una jaula llena de tigres hambrientos? La Guillotina? XDD<p>

Cualquier duda comentario o crítica por favor háganmela saber y tomare riendas en el asunto.

Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado y que se vea en ese botoncito de abajo que muy subliminalmente les pide que lo pinchen (:

Agradecimientos a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y hacérmelo saber:

Akisa:Gracias en verdad fuiste mi primer Review te daré un premio como cuando alguien gana la lotería xD, tratare de ser mas constante lo prometo, pero es que me tomo mi tiempo para hacer estas cosas.

Elenita-chan:Efectivamente Ichigo se las veras muy negras para conquistar el corazón de una Kuchiki, pero no os preocupéis porque habrá mucho amor pasional entre estos dos ;)

Clan Yuki:Gracias por los ánimos! Me alentaron mucho y otra vez pido perdón por ser tan despistada en lo que me dijiste sobre los pensamientos pero apenas le agarro el rollo a esta página.

CONEJO DE LA LUNA:Seguiré escribiendo y agradezco que la hayas tomado en cuenta espero verte mucho mas por aquí .D

Kiaru87:Tienes toda la razón en imaginarte a un perverso Ichigo pero aclaro este personaje no es el malo pero si un niño muy caprichoso que caerá definitivamente en las redes de esta hermosa mujer Kuchiki Rukia JOJO

Kyokoakatsuki:gracias por decir que mi Fic no es porquería XDDDD y sé que cuesta un poco de trabajo ver a un Ichigo de chico malo pero esto lo hace ver mas sexyy :L

Sheccid Cullen:Lo continuare con mayor empeño para que este a tus expectativas y no dejes de leer esta historia.

Akiramatsumoto:A sus ordenes porque prometo que no lo abandonaré y tratare de actualizar los más pronto posible :DDDDD

Mei Fanel:Como ves Ichigo no será inmune a los encantos de Rukia Kuchiki ya te darás cuenta de que sufrirá mucho para enamorarla

Cristina96life: Si son enemigos jurados pero esto cambiara en el transcurso, como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso bwuajaa

Es lo menos que puedo hacer al haberme dejado un humilde review que me motivan a continuar .D

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y que ¡TRIUNFE EL ICHIRUKI!

Pícale ahí abajo si quieres que Ichigo te muestre las instalaciones de la escuela y te lleve por ahí a escondidas ;)


End file.
